Warboss Twintails (On Hold Or Not)
by Grudgethrower
Summary: (Failed Attempted Tails story!) Finding something to ease your boredom can lead you to something very fun and satisfying to past the time, might as well even change your life if possible.


Failed Attempts Story: Warboss Twintails

Note: I actually don't know if I gonna continue this like the rest of my past failed attempts but I'm just posting this to... I don't know, be the heck with it and see what you guys think. I'm just gonna lie down silently in this here couch. I'm really not having the best of luck right now. Oh and the Fox's Fire will still be ongoing. No thoughts to linger yet on how the story once worked.

Note: You may continue if you want to but buy you must be familiarize about the whole Orks things in 40K and the Fighting Tournaments. Apologize for not being creative and active at most times.

Warboss Twintails

Summary: Finding something to ease your boredom can lead you to something very fun and satisfying to past the time, might as well even change your life if possible.

Chapter 1: The New Plot, The Crimson Tournament

Mystic Ruins, Mobius

Inside in Tails's Workshop , 9:00A.M

Desperately trying to find himself to do to past time, Tails was in complete boredom that he'd wished that time past a lot more than in the original. He may build some new inventions but it seems to be boring for quite awhile, for a fact that he hadn't any thoughts of creating one yet. Though he would liked to do it, but he cannot necessarily find the right Invention that would be satisfying enough to do to past the time, as well as if it is even worth it. Three days ago, they were fighting Dr. Eggman once again, usually stopping him and his daily does mischief and mayhem to conquer the world, and it was a very time well spended thing, hell, it actually last about more than 2 days after their declared triumph over against Eggman.

It was challenging still, but oh how it is starting to get boring after the days goes on after that particular event. Though the Doctor himself is quite progressive at times to come up with a devious plan in order for him to defeat them and conquer the world at ease. But the problem was, he seemed to be running out of guns to shoot at them from time to time, but Tails didn't believe that, he knew Eggman that he was just holding back, he just seems to be in a stroke of bad luck all the time. Though Tails didn't want the doctor to be winning all the time and that would be bad of course, he just wants the old man to send more quality troops than just regular old badniks and eggpawns to make their engagements more enjoyable and challenging.

Metal Sonic seems to be the ONLY robot that he'd found to be difficult to fight at, after all, he had like almost everything that Sonic has in his abilities, also not to mention of how he transformed into his own Neo Metal Sonic form unto the All Powerful Metal Overlord in the past. Tails actually respect the little Metal Copy of his Big Brother because of all manners of abilities he can use and shown within quick succession. Without no more ideals of how to deal this absurd boredom, he just goes to his second line of entertainment, reading books.

Yes, he also has books inside his workshop, though he didn't read much of it because Tails was so much focused on creating all new types of fancy gizmos and gadgets that he hadn't paid on much attention of reading them. Now that this extreme boredom had struck him donw, guess it was the right time to read them, and more importantly deeper and understandably. Upon arriving his living room, he went to his book shelf (no he does not have a library inside his workshop) of were all of his omnius books and even novels are kept. As he mouse his fingers and eyes all over the alphabetical ordered line books, he saw a book that's entitled on the side "Orks ar' da best". Curious about the book's title, he grabbed the said book and look at it he said, "Hmm, I don't remember purchasing a book like this", he flipped open the book and saw different kinds text, creatures, machines, techs, pictures, etc,.

As he opened and flipped few more of the pages of the book, Tails find himself quite interested about this book, not to mention that it is all about Orks, a species of creatures that Tails was not familiar at. Seeing more of the texts in every pages, he laugh a bit of about the quotes written in one of the pages that he saw. " 'chuckle' I never knew that one book could contain such comedic elements. Maybe reading this will worth my time", at that being said, he turned back, sat on the couch and read the book.

As he continued reading it, he was very interested on how this book focuses on the Ork species. They maybe a bit primitive species living in the modern universe but oh hell how they're remarkably strong, cunning and smart creatures, also noting that they have a anger management to deal, that is, all the time avoid them. Tails also saw on the pages that these Orks were not born naturally as in like mating with their partners and no they don't, they were born naturally by fungus in a classified way manner of how they potentially brought into the living surface. He was astonished of how the Orks grow in time; the way they grow is not by just growing every year but they grow everytime they achieve something violent, like beating up another Ork or any other creatures that might presumably to be more bigger and badder than him. The bigger and the badder the enemy they defeat, the higher their growth will become, not to mention that they will grow more stronger as how much strong their opponent was and this made "fighting" their everyday excercise in their daily life as well as a sport in Ork logic

He also saw that the Orks are also like looting scraps out of their enemies vehicles and weapons all the time, turning them into their own style of weaponry, making the "looted" weapons more efficient, powerful and more or less accurate than the original versions that was used by their enemies. "These Orks species are very remarkable. It's no wonder the book says "Orks ar' da best", he said as continued to flip pages of the book. As returned to focuse on the book, he saw that the Orks are capable of building titan class Walker vehicles like Gargants, as well as building Aircrafts and Spaceships. Also worth mentioning that they can also tame various creatures by using the looted weapons or any other used by the Orks on how to tame and disclipined their monstrous friends.

Orks may not be brightest mushrooms in the bag but their lack of intelligence does inflict on how the way they fight their enemies, and also, they do not run or flee to any types of enemies once a good loot or a fight is involved, especially when fighting against humies. "Humies? is that another word for humans?", he questioned but when he got to the page of the dictionary in the book, it said, Humies are another term for Humans in the Ork language. "Huh, I never knew Orks would have their own accents in saying their language", he said, wondering of how it would sounds like, probably ridiculous but hilarious. As he read more of the book, he saw that the Orks have Mekboys that which already may sounds obvious in terms of what they're roles in the Ork Tribe. It is also worth noting that the Orks are not a one whole faction or entity, they have their own separate and unique tribes that varies in its own specialty, depends of what the certain Ork Tribe are best at. Tails couldn't help but laugh at the contents that describe on one of the noted Ork Warbosses adventures in the book, as well as how the rest of the tribe can find their own sense and ways of playtime and exercises in certain times when they got bored, much as like Tails did, he was way past bored before but now reading this particular book, it made him hyped and well rounded up again.

As Tails was about to take break from his reading he flip one last page and what he saw, was very surprising, "The Ork weapon gallery". "These are the weapons of the Orks?! Wow! I never imagined that their weapon would look like this, it's so awesome. Though incredibly dangerous and likely most of 'em are don't much have stability. But hey as long as it works its not a problem", he said as he continues to saw more of the Orks weapons. There many types of weapons that he saw and they were classified by their functions, Special Shootas, Beamy Deff Guns, Power Klaws, 'Uge Hammers, Assashin's Knives, Big Choppas, and many more dakka weapons. He also saw the Orks Vehicle Gallery and it showns all of the Ork's vehicles, from simple mechanized Trukks to the all powerful gargantuan sized Gargants. As Tails finished seeing and reading the weapon and vehicle gallery, he closed the book, placed it back on the book shelf, wents to the kitchen, grab a few food and drinks on the fridge, sat on the couch once again and turned on the television, that which I forgot to say in describing his living room. Tails's living room is not huge and all, but it is a right sized living room when you saw in a regular mansion, as well as the stuff inhabits around on the room itself.

Tails was munching down on his food all awhile watching some shows on the T.V, he wasn't picky on the channels, so he just watch some random stuff that might be interesting to him as well in entertainment. Tails grabbed a glass of water and drink it, after he finish drinking it, he look at clock before he continued eating his food, and it was 12:00 noon. "Wow, reading that whole book only took me for about 3 hours. Though the book itself is very time well spend in reading it, even if it's not a story based book. Still, it kills 3 hours of boredom for the day", he said as he resume eating his food. After finished eating his food and drinking his glass of water empty, he brought them into the sink and wash them clean. After washing them, he puts them back into the dishwashing cabinets, as the same goes with his silverware, he goes back to his living room, sat on the couch again, and continues to watch on the television. Boredom strikes again! There was nothing interesting on the television again right now, he scoured every channel and still nothing on to kill the absurd boredom again.

"Geez, after reading that book, excitement returned on me and now this boredom is going on again. "Sigh" When where does good things happen unto this day", as like saying the magic words, the t.v screen suddenly blanks out in a couple of seconds and returned back on, only this time, it reveals himself and Tails was surprised about his sudden appearance on the screen. "Hahaha, ladies and gentlemen, it is I the all powerful and remarkably genius, Dr. Eggman here to announce my evil plot to against to defeat the pesky blue rat, Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends". "Am I crazy or did I just say the magic word? Whatever, guess he wants another fight with us then, let's see what sort of evil plot of his involves on defeating us now". "Now do not think that I'm something evil up on my hands or in my sleeves but I have great announcement to all those great fighters of whom which to show their strength and valor on personal view. I, the great Dr. Eggman announce the opening of the Crimson Fist Tournament, a place where all brave, not to mention strong fighters will show their strenght and power in worthy to receive the grand prize, The Seven Chaos Emeralds! If you want to recieve this prize for yourself, come on down on this stadium, sign up your name in and fight your way through various of opponents in order to achieve these emeralds so come on down", after Eggman had said that, he disappeared from the screen, the screen then flashed and showned the image of where the stadium was located and to PROPERLY know that's the place, an Eggman Empire symbol was put in it to signify that's the real place to go.

After seeing Dr. Eggman's announcement of a new tournament, he had numerous thoughts of what he was going to do, to whether go and try to fight in the tournament with Sonic and his friends and do with the old fashioned way or come with up a plan to sneak past all of the nonsense and get the seven emeralds themselves rather than fighting all the way through numerous of opponents. Though there was one small drawback however, "The tournament that Eggman is hosting is going to be massive and wide throughout, considering of how the seven chaos emeralds are gonna be the grand prize of the competition, surely everyone will go there and get the prize themselves. As for me however, do not think that will be possible since I'm not physically trained enough to sign up for the competition" he sighed, as he knew that he was not well trained enough to enter such tournament, he very much rely on his tools, gadgets, weapons and various machinery to defeat his enemies, but defeating them on normal combat as in fighting in close combat with his bare hands or even wielding melee weapons was a whole another level of combat engagement that he was not used at, he was merely on the support role of the team. Though he was used beating stuff up with his twin-tails in melee, as well as spindashing like Sonic. But in seems not relatively enough. "I wish there was a way for me to enter the tournament in order for me to help Sonic to get the Chaos Emeralds", he knew he was not as strong as Knuckles or even Shadow, all he do was to sit in the back and blast apart the opposition with his technical weaponries at a great distance. After a few moments later ,a light bulb flashed on his head to signify that he had a wonderful idea in mind. "That's it" he snapped his finger at the idea, as he runs back to the book shelf, grabs the "Orks ar' da best" book, he hesitantly runs towards his workshop's working area, settled the book down on the table, grabs a ton of metal scrapped materials and his hoverboard. After settling all the things he needed, he opened the book, and saw weapon gallery again as well as peaking the newfound "Armour Gallery" page, he started working on his new project that will enable him to sign up for the competition, all awhile helping his friends, especially Sonic, to progress throughout the competition to get the chaos emeralds, and even adding more to his physical strength that would make him more proficient in battle.

As he continued working on his project, he remembered, "Hmm, if I were to go to that place wearing all these, I should have another name to enter, since I'm decked out in this Ork Steel Patterned Armour as well with these Orky weapons", he drops his lazer cutter, puts a finger on his chin, to think and come up with a name that suits. I mean he's named Miles "Tails" Prower but in this new battle armour, he surely needs a new name or a title to call him in that particular outfit. Thinking for about a five minutes or so, he comes with, "Oh I know, I'll call myself Warboss Twintails! Yes, that actually kinda fits though barely but I'll take it for now at least". After self-proclaiming his new name, he also remembered, "I cannot be a Warboss, if I sound like one. It's going to be ridiculous but oh well, I just need to roll with this now". Two hours later, he finished working on his battle armour and the needed weapons to used in the tournament. But there was one thing, he's missing, a Speedster Motor, "Good thing I made two duplicates of my Ex-Gear board or else I would've used this new hyrbrid Ex-Motorbike for the rest of an another Ex-Gear Grand Prix". Another has been spent on combining the construct templates of a looted motorcycle and an ex-gear board, Tails had made the first ever, Hybrid Motorbike.

"You look more striking than I would've hope to be. But this will do fine for now", he said as skeptically look at his creation. The Hybrid Motorbike that Tails made was fairly elusive, it looks much like an Ork Motorbike as he saw in the book, though it has few minor upgrades, like for example, it has more dakka on the front of its hull, a customized motor engines, its two wheels are still the same but can go more swiftly in different terrains (like bumpy roads or swamped grounds), and it can also transformed into an anti-gravity motor bike that can flies through the air smoothly just like how the EX-Gear Board functions. After finishing everything that is needed to be done, he remove his goggles, "With this, there's no guarantee that I will not lose to this competition by any chance. Even if Eggman put some nasty tricks up on me in his sleeves during in his game, he's going to get another thing coming at him", Tails thought as he sought over his new battle armour, weapons, gears, etc,. "Now, time to fit into this then"...

Meanwhile ...

Mobius District, Metal City

Crimson Tournament Stadium

4:00 P.M

At the grand entrance of Crimson Tournament, numerous of contestants were waiting in line to sign up for the tournament, some have already finished signing in but remained in order for them to what individuals that they're going to be fighting, that which is going to be announce once the registration is finished. There were some familiar and unfamiliar faces entered the competition and so much so that each one of them have bitter rivalries from one another, to settle the scores between them. Some have just entered here for the grand prize because of reasons, even as the most highly renowned of fighters were also competing, not to mention of how this event was basically on strength and vitality, or speed and accuracy, depends of what the Doctor wants to have in this event. The Tournament itself was very big, it can hold out a bunch of people inside of the structure for long brief periods, also worth noting that this was build by Dr. Eggman himself, obviously.

As while the registration were still going, a familiar blue hedgehog comes into play, "Hey Guys! Have you signed up for the competition?" the blue hedgehog asked to his friends that which may count as already numerous by the looks of it. "You bet Sonic, but I cannot help wonder why Eggman opened up a new tournament this year? He might be up to something not good again" the Red Echidna ,or as you might've called him Knuckles the Echidna, said to Sonic. "Yeah, I also had that feeling too, Knuckles, that ol' Egghead is up to something nothing good again. Keep your heads up on something unusual happens". "Hey Sonic, is Tails going to join the tournament?" Amy said as Sonic thought for a moment about his best friend, "I don't know, Amy. Tails usually does not fight better in close combat like me, Knuckles or Shadow did, he's relatively much relies on his ranged weaponry. It might be possible, though I would not see that going out good for him". "You're right about that fact, Sonic, but remember, when it comes to dealing with Eggman and his vast technologies, his priorities comes in focus. He may not be able to aid us on the field however, though he can still provide us information and strategic points in order for us defeat him rather than going out on a full frontal assault at his very door", Shadow Said. "Yes, even if he does not provide anything aggressive to aid us but with his smart intellect and supportive tactics, not mention his vast majority of weaponry, he can get us around our enemies flanks and strike them from the behind, to as where their weakest points will be", Espio spoke.

"You two are right. Tails has made quite a supportive role on our team but still, in this situation, this will be rough for him to devise anything at the moment. Eggman is controlling this tournament and we cannot defy HIS rules here. I think we must take this action on the traditional way", Sonic said. "You know, the traditional way of doing things like this is likely the best option to take. Though, unless if he comes here and has devised a plan tells us on how to recover the emeralds easily, this will be over quickly", Espio said. "Um, guys, I think we got ourselves some new arrivals here", Vector said while pointing at the three identical avians that which Sonic and his friends, except Tails, were surprised to see. "J-Jet?! What in mobius are you doing here?!" Sonic said, "Isn't it obvius, Sonic? I've come here to settle the score between us, even if it is just only in hand-in-hand combat", Jet said. "Hmm, you know for the guy, who always raced in an EX-Gear board in the Grand Prix, as well as the known Legendary Wind Master, you're really into this stuff. And Wave, you as well?" Sonic said, "Of course, blue boy, why wouldn't I be here above all reason but just beat shorty on this tournament", the Purple Swallow replied. "Looks like your chances on getting on a fight with Tails had rather go slim, Wave, he's not in this tournament right now" Sonic said as Wave was disappointed about the fact that her rival was not present, just yet.

"Maybe he's just afraid on dealing tougher guys like me, he's still just like a wimpy kid" the Grey Albatross spoke. "Hey! You better put your mouth on the right place, Storm! Tails's not that weak, he's just not experience enough of fighting opponents up in melee. Say those words again and I'll make sure you'll pay!" Knuckles said in complete rage. "Ooh, I'm so scared, Knuckles is going to hurt me because I just hurt the feeling of his friend" Storm said as Knuckles growls in rage and cracked his knuckles as if he was about to charge at Storm, but Sonic thankfully, saw this and stop him in his tracks before he even gets the chance to painfully pounce the Albatross to pieces. "Calm down, Knuckles, being angry and aggressive is not always the proper way settling things down. Remember, we came here to get the Chaos Emeralds out in Eggmans hands", Sonic said as Knuckles sighed in acceptance on the fact and shrugged at his blue friend, "You're right". "You know Sonic the Hedgehog, I have no intentions gaining the Chaos Emeralds for myself and all, but defeating and settling our scores here is what I've intended to do. Prepare to taste defeat, Sonic, see in you later!". With that, the green Hawk had left the area , followed up by Storm that whom which gives a taunt to Knuckles before leaving, and lastly, the purple swallow followed to the Albatross but stopped for a moment and turns back at them and said "If Shorty arrives, give him my regards", after saying that, she left. Silence surrounds them until Espio,

"What other visitors do we expect to come here, Sonic? Besides from those three, who else who would likely to come in this event?", Sonic thought about this and many known individuals came into his mind, "I don't know, Espio, there's a lot people in mind that I've have known and encountered that would possibly go here. In either they will take Chaos Emeralds for themselves or settling the scores in each of us". Shadow was very skeptical about this thought, "That worries me a bit most. Even for a fact that each of us beaten our former rivals, there's no telling on who or what they would do in this here tournament, also not forgetting that this is Eggman's game. This will be more challenging than ever, we must be cautious about this". "I agree on that" Vector said. " Speaking of which, how come you and Espio are the only ones here?". "Charmy is not like us when it comes to fighting stronger enemies, especially in close combat or under suppression. His support and fighting capabilities is good but he's a bit "squishy" at times if you know what I mean", Vector said while rubbed the back of his head". "Charmy is the part of our team and also a family member to us, we cannot let him risk his life upon entering this tournament. He'll be hurt numerous times or worse, we told him to stay at the headquarters despite from the danger that may lie, so we put him there so that he can be safe from harm", Espio added. "Did he understands?", Shadow asked, "Of course he did, Charmy knows that he wasn't strong enough to take guys in tournament, though he is strong, he isn't just fit to take such a tournament like this", Espio replied.

"That same goes for Cream as well, she knew already what was going to be ordeal of this place and stayed at home, to cheer us on and hoping that we win the Chaos Emerald by default", Amy added. Sonic was relieved that Cream and Charmy stayed at their homes rather going in this place, though we would because they want to cheer their friends on but with possible majority of meeting new and old enemies, may come for them and use them to try to persuade Sonic and his friends to leave the tournament for their friends safety. To make matter worse, here comes a new one, "Well, well, well, if isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and his goody two-shoes friends", Sonic eyes went wide as he knew of whom that voice belongs to. As he and his friends turns to ther right, they saw what they didn't belive, "Scourge?!", Sonic exclaimed at the very presence of his Anti-version of himself. "Surprise to me again, Sonic, after almost like a decade, you still haven't change a bit. I wouldn't even expect that you would be here at all though that would be a ridiculous thought since the Chaos Emeralds are the grand prize for this tournament", Scourge said. "Above all persons that I could possibly see again, it had to be you, Scourge. What're you up to this time?", Sonic asked, "Oh Sonic, do you really have to ask for you to know everything , his eyes went wide again as another familiar voice came unto play. "F-fiona, you're here as well?!". "How could I not, despite from Scourge politely asking me to come with him, I also could not help myself to think that this would be opportunity to see Tails again", Fiona said as he try look where Tails was but he was not in sight. "If you're looking for Tails, he's not here just yet", Sonic said. "Oh that's too bad, I was hoping that I would give a little twerp a slap-. "Fiona, if you dare hurt Tails or else, I'll swear that you'd be in a world of pain right now", Sonic was now his time to be angry but Knuckles held him back.

Fiona and Scourge chuckled, "Oh we will see about that, Sonic, but I warn you. If you hurt my Fiona, you'll be in the same manner of pain that you've said", Scourge said, "Come on, babe, let's not waste our time here talking to these guys. We must prepare for the tournament after all", as like a gentleman, he offered his hand to his lady that which she took and walks out of the scene. Sonic was now concerned about this, "Sonic, this situation had gone bad to worse, Scourge is here. We cannot defeat him alone, even if he's lackeys is not present, he's much more stronger, we need to call Tails right now, and devised a plan to get those Emeralds all awhile telling Tails not to go to this tournament. He'll be in considerable danger if we let him" Shadow spoke.

"You're right, Shadow. Amy, call Tails immediately and tell him not to go to this tournament, if he has plan ready in mind, tell him to give you the information he'd gathered and tell him the same say. If not then consider him to not let him enter" Sonic, said, "Yes, Sonic", Amy said as he runs off the scene and finds any local communication to call Tails. "In the meantime, we should scour this place for further information, I know Scourge, Fiona or The Babylon Rouges are not the only ones here, we must know our opponents, so that we can deal with them and recover the Emeralds", Sonic commanded. "I agree, we must scatter ourselves, but we must be wary, there's no telling who else has arrive", Shadow advise as the rest of the gang scattered around the place to look for more certain individuals that might pose another threat to them during in this tournament.

"A plan that you seek from Tails is no longer in play. He has his own methods of strategy to form and devising a plan. It is only a matter of time before his plans comes into motion"

Meanwhile

About a 100 miles away from the tournament...

In the dusty, yet metal road on the highways that leads to the borderlands of metal city, a certain hybrid Ex-Gear Motorbike is coming at high speed, leaving a large cloud of smoke along in its path. The one mounted on the motorbike was none other Warboss Twintails himself, the new profound Warboss of Mobius. At the moment, his face was covered because of those who had might find him looking like this will likely expose his identity and be surprised as all whole hell, he didn't want that, he wanted this to surprise his friends and his opponents to show them how strong Tails had evolved into. His face was covered in like most biker gang would look like; his mouth was covered by scarf though the metal jawline of his armor was still visible but he didn't, he was wearing a helmet like always for protection in case, and a pair of goggles to cover his eyes. The goggles that he was wearing was the one that he wore during the Ex-Gear Grand Prix but it's been painted into a different color, so no one would be able recognize that this guy was Tails. I also forget to mention that his entire body is covered as well, he is pretty cloaked in a ragged clothing, looking like a mercenary ready for his duty, it doesn't cover all the things that he didn't want to cover, but it is enough to cover his appearance just of the moment until arriving on the tournament. Also worth mentioning that his height and his muscles were still the same, he didn't practically work out eventually though he did, but it's wasn't just much worth of his time, he always referred to be working on his inventions and techs all the time. Though working something overtime in his inventions did him some work cut out for him in his physical form, that which gain him some extra endurance and strength, not to mention of how he was almost fast as Sonic because of the days in training with him when he was 4 years old and so on, as well as trying keep up with his brother. He was not a fox who always takes all the glory for himself, he just wants to become more stronger and better, he was trying to prove himself to be more... heroic as Sonic. But now, Warboss Twintails comes into play, and he's ready to stomp some gits beneath his metal boots. While still on the way on the tournament, Tails notice that the GPS panel in his motorbike notify him that there was an upcoming traffic ahead on his position and this was pretty long one as well "Blast dis traffic! Good fing dat I designed dis buggy to 'ave its own flight mode or else I'll be stuck 'ere in dis stupid traffic fer a long time" He said as he grabs a lever on the side of the GPS panel. Once pulled, the Motorbike transformed into its flight mode. In this particular form, the Motorbike appearance is different, its still looks like motorbike except that it is now two rockets propeller on the sides, the front turns into

(Fighting scene)

The announcer then said Bark's opponent, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce to you to one of our newest of competitors! Warboss Twintails!". When the Sonic Team heard that paricular name, "Warboss Twintails? That's a name that you don't seem to hear everyday. Almost as if the name was relating to-" he eyes widens in realization. "Uh, Guys, don't you think that name kinda sounds like Tails?", everyone then gasp as well in realization. "That might be a possibility, Sonic, but a name with a Warboss in it doesn't seem to fit right and it is so unlikely Tails would put", Shadow said. "You're right Shadow, but get this; Twintails is his name, that is almost like Tails would sound like since he is the only mobian with two tails" Sonic said. "I don't know what the others opinions is, but let's just see of who is this Warboss Twintails looks like. If Sonic's theory is correct, then that concludes Tails is in this tournament now" Espio said. When their enemies heard this, "Huh, looks like Shorty is entering this competition after all, can't wait to fight him on personal" Wave declared, "Don't be so excited yet Swallow, the name Warboss Twintails is not likely going to be the same person as you might've think. If he is that little brother of Sonic, expect something different him" Scourge said. "How do you know this, Scourge? Fiona said. "It's just simple, babe don't take it too much in detail". In the hallway that supposedly where the Warboss is going, a loud metal clanging footsteps can be heard as it gets louder and louder. The crowd was starting to get anticipated for the Warboss's approach. Out of the shadows, a certain two tailed fox whose clad in metal armor, bionics and mounted two menacing weapons that is mounted on both of his arms. His appearance surprised everyone, including Dr. Eggman.

He let out a battle roar that excites and scared the crowd at the same time. "Oy, if isn't ol' Bark, how 'ave ye been doin' lad? It seems a decade or so since da last time I saw you" Twintails said in his Orky accent that Bark founds interesting and funny. "I've been doing fine, Tails. I knew for a second that you were Warboss Twintails. I'm surprised that you're here and... you seem ver different now" Bark said. "Yaahahar! Yer right about dat fact, Bark, dough I'm still da same ol' me, I just kitted meself with dese pancy gubbinz to make more betta well armed in this tournament. I's don't want meself gettin' stomp easily by any of you gits 'ere, I's just don't want to disappoint Sonic and da others". " I understand Tails but remember this is one winner tournament, anyone could actually fight each other; friend or foe". "I's know dat to as well, Bark. Well why don't we stop chattin' 'ere right now, let da fightin' begin". Why don't I's give ye some heads up, Bark. Punch me 'ardest in 'ere in dis part right 'ere". "Are you sure?. "Yes I'm sure. Now don't be afraid and punch me 'ere right now already. It'll be alright, I's be fine fer sure. "Hahaha, was dat suppose to hurt?! Now,


End file.
